La Nouvellè
by Seanna Min
Summary: Sekumpulan kisah pendek tentang Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Enjoy please! [VKook/Some contains GS!Kook/Short Stories compilation]
1. An Ordinary Day pt 1

**Una Semplice Giornata [an Ordinary Day]**

 **a Vkook fanfiction presented by Seanna Min.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKook and their world.**

 **Teen's rated.**

 **GENDERSWITCH!Kook**

 **Ficlet.**

 **Drama/Romance/Fluff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin sebagian dari anda akan merasa geli sendiri karena ficlet ini super fluff! :D**

 **Ok, enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai suatu kegiatan baru. Dan secerah langit pagi ini, Jeon Jungkook berjalan riang menuju bagian luar hotel tempatnya menginap.

Ia berjalan lebih dulu dari kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

Gadis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil karena begitu gembira dan sang kekasih hanya mampu tersenyum maklum menghadapinya.

"Ayolah cepat sedikit, tuan Kim yang terhormat.. Semut bahkan bisa mendahuluimu!" Jungkook menarik-narik lengan Taehyung.

Sungguh, laki-laki tinggi itu merasa geli karena tingkah Jungkook yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Mungkin kedatangan mereka ke kota ini membuat mood seorang Jeon Jungkook meningkat drastis. Sejak kemarin mereka sampai di bandara, gadis itu bahkan sudah mengajak untuk berkeliling tapi karena Taehyung yang kelelahan karena penerbangan yang cukup lama akhirnya Jungkook mengijinkan Taehyung untuk beristirahat malam itu.

Dengan catatan! Besoknya mereka harus berjalan-jalan seharian penuh.

Untungnya Taehyung bangun dengan lelah yang sudah lenyap entah kemana, jadi ia bisa meladeni Jungkook yang tadi pagi sudah lebih dulu bangun dan bersiap-siap.

Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa melewatkan Venesia begitu saja? Kota diatas air yang mengesankan dan disebutkan sebagai salah satu kota romantis.

Apalagi ini adalah kota impian Jungkook. Seminggu yang lalu sejak Taehyung mengajaknya liburan ke luar negeri, gadis itu terus saja merengek agar mereka pergi ke Venesia dan Taehyung tentu saja tak bisa menolak.

Gadis itu kelewat bersemangat sepertinya, bahkan kini Taehyung harus diseret-seret agar mereka bisa segera keluar dari hotel.

Jungkook sudah benar-benar bosan terus berada di dalam kamar itu semalaman.

"Sayang.. Kita sarapan dulu _ne_?" ajak Taehyung lembut dan Jungkook segera menoleh.

"Ah! Kau benar.. Kau belum makan sejak kita sampai, lambungmu bisa bermasalah lagi! Ayo.. Maaf aku terlalu semangat.." Jawab Jungkook dan kali ini ia yang ditarik Taehyung menuju sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Jungkook tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum melihat bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Ia merasakan atmosfer masa lalu dan novel yang begitu kental di sekitarnya. Ditambah lagi orang-orang disekitarnya berinteraksi dengan bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui.

" _Jja_.. Duduklah.." Taehyung menarik sebuah bangku dibawah kanopi merah untuk Jungkook dan setelah memastikan kekasihnya itu duduk dengan nyaman, ia ikut duduk di hadapan Jungkook.

Gadis itu sempat menarik turun ujung dress peach-nya yang terangkat sampai pahanya, karena jika Taehyung melihat pasti ia akan mengamuk.

Kembali Jungkook hanya menatap sekitar dan membiarkan suara-suara asing memenuhi pendengarannya. Matanya bergerak lucu memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat dan gedung-gedung di sekitar.

Taehyung sengaja memilih tempat duduk di bagian luar restoran karena ia yakin Jungkook akan menyukai ini.

Taehyung menoleh saat tiba-tiba seorang pelayan sudah menghampiri meja mereka.

" _Già determinare il vostro ordine, signore?_ (Sudah menentukan pesanan anda, tuan?)"

Taehyung lupa memperhatikan menu dan akhirnya meminta Jungkook memilih.

Gadis itu menunjuk salah satu tulisan dan Taehyung mengangguk.

" _Dacci che, due .._ (Yang itu, dua..)" Jawab Taehyung dan si pelayan mengangguk, sementara Jungkook menatap bergantian pada dua orang itu sambil mengerjap polos sampai perhatian sang pelayan tersita.

" _Il tuo amante è molto bella, il suo viso come una marionetta e la maschera di opera d'arte._ (Kekasih anda sangat cantik, wajahnya seperti boneka dan topeng ukiran di opera.)" ucap sang pelayan.

Taehyung tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu menatap Jungkook yang kebingungan.

" _Grazie mille.._ (Terimakasih..)" Dan setelah mengangguk sambil melempar senyum pada Jungkook, pelayan itu pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung masih tersenyum karena Jungkook yang bingung.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Jungkook semakin penasaran.

"Tidak ada.. Hanya memastikan kita harus ke gedung opera untuk melihat pertunjukan _marionette_..." Elak Taehyung.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut samar, lalu apa yang membuat Taehyung terlihat begitu senang? Apa pergi untuk melihat _marionette_ begitu menyenangkan bagi Taehyung?

Jungkook hanya bisa menggendikan bahunya.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung selesai menyantap pasta yang mereka pesan. Italia tidak akan lengkap tanpa pastanya bukan?

Dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengajak Jungkook berkeliling sekarang.

"Naik gondola?" tanya Jungkook antusias.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi putih Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, khusus untuk tuan putri.." goda Taehyung membuat Jungkook melayangkan sebuah pukulan kecil.

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan membawanya ke tepi kanal, menghampiri seorang _gondolier_ yang terlihat menganggur.

Mata Jungkook berbinar senang saat melihat gondola yang terapung, ia tak sabar untuk menaiki gondola itu.

Dengan bahasa isyarat dan beberapa kosakata mudah yang Taehyung bisa, sang _gondolier_ setuju untuk membawa mereka mengelilingi Venesia pagi itu.

Taehyung menginjak gondola terlebih dulu sebelum kemudian menuntun Jungkook untuk ikut naik. Si gondolier memastikan bahwa kedua penumpangnya itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman jadi ia siap untuk mendayung gondola menyusuri kanal.

Taehyung menaruh sweater rajut yang sejak tadi disampirkan di pundaknya ke pangkuan Jungkook, mencoba menutupi kaki Jungkook yang tidak tertutup _dress_ -nya.

Ya, Taehyung cukup iritasi dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya ini.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau senang?" tanya Taehyung yang menatap lembut pada kekasihnya dan Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

"Sangat!"

Jungkook bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan kegembiraannya karena berhasil menginjakkan kaki di kota ini.

Sang _gondolier_ mulai menyanyi sambil tetap menggerakan dayungnya di belakang sepasang kekasih itu, Jungkook yang takjub sempat menoleh dan tersenyum pada gondolier berbaju garis putih-biru itu.

Suasana jadi terasa semakin sempurna karena nyanyian sang _gondolier_.

"Apa semua _gondolier_ harus bisa bernyanyi, Yun?"

"Entahlah, tapi itu yang kudengar.. Hampir semua _gondolier_ punya suara yang bagus, karena bernyanyi untuk penumpang adalah salah satu pelayanan mereka."

Jungkook kembali menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang _gondolier_.

"Suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan, Yun!" ucapnya pada Taehyung.

"Ohya? Suaraku juga bagus.." Kemudian lelaki itu bertingkah konyol dengan mengikuti gaya bernyanyi si _gondolier_.

Jungkook tertawa lalu mencubit pinggang kekasihnya karena malu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu bisa menyinggung perasaannya kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menciumnya.

Jungkook menatap kedalam sepasang hazel itu dan menyampaikan pada pemiliknya betapa ia bahagia saat ini.

Mereka pun kembali menikmati pemandangan sekitar sambil saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

Venesia begitu indah, kota ini seperti benar-benar mengapung diatas air karena ada lebih dari 150 kanal. Transportasi utama di kota ini adalah gondola yang selalu sibuk lewat di bawah lebih dari 409 jembatan.

Bagi Jungkook Venesia adalah negeri impian, ia selalu hanya bisa membayangkan kota dengan gedung-gedung tua yang tenang dan harum air yang menggelitik hidung.

"Itu gedung apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung megah dengan arsitektur kuno, di depan gedung begitu ramai dengan orang-orang berpakaian ala abad pertengahan yang berwarna-warni dan topeng-topeng berkilauan.

"Itu gedung opera terbesar disini, _La Fenice_.. Sepertinya sedang ada karnaval pesta topeng.. Sayang kita tidak disana."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk masih sambil memperhatikan gedung itu.

"Kalau melihatnya langsung, kau pasti akan takjub pada topeng-topeng mereka.. Ukiran di topeng itu begitu indah, beda dengan topeng biasa." jelas Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

Taehyung yang mengerti itu segera merangkul bahu kekasihnya, "Haha.. Jangan sedih, pawai itu ada selama musim gugur, besok kita masih bisa melihatnya." Jungkook pun melirik sambil menahan senyum.

Menyusuri kanal selagi angin pagi berhembus lembut sangat menyenangkan.

Jungkook melihat satu persatu jembatan yang ia lewati. Sebenarnya ia juga teringat tentang satu mitos di Venesia yang ingin ia lakukan—karena itu ia membawa Taehyung.

Tapi ia ragu untuk mengatakan pada pemuda Kim itu. Ia sempat membuka mulutnya namun urung ketika berpikir ulang.

Taehyung menyadari hal itu dan segera menatap Jungkook, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, sayang?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook ragu lagi, tapi akhirnya ia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"I-itu.. Aku pernah membaca kalau di sini ada sebuah mitos.. Sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bawah jembatan selama menaiki gondola, cintanya akan abadi." Jungkook memainkan sweater Taehyung yang ada di pangkuannya sambil menunduk.

Dan Taehyung tertawa setelah mendengar itu, ia sampai harus menutup mulutnya sendiri karena geli. Jungkook sendiri merengut kesal, tidak tahukah Taehyung bahwa ia mati-matian berusaha mengucapkan itu? Sekarang pemuda ini justru menertawainya dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Ya.. Ya.. Tertawa saja sepuasmu, Kim." Jungkook merubah posisi duduknya menyamping & membelakangi Taehyung, ia terlanjur kesal kini.

"Aigoo.. Maaf, sayang.. Aku bukan bermaksud.. Ah.. Haha.. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu." Jawab Taehyung berusaha membujuk sang gadis, ia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini begitu sensitif.

"Kita berbeda.. Aku hidup dengan mimpi dan kepercayaanku sedangkan kau hidup dengan segala logika dan pikiran realistismu.. Itu sebabnya kau tidak percaya, Tae.. Dan itu menyebalkan!" sergah Jungkook.

Taehyung masih berusaha meredam tawanya saat gondola yang mereka naiki mendekat sebuah jembatan.

Jungkook masih tak mau melihat kekasihnya itu tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Taehyung merangkulnya, mengangkat dagu itu agar paras mereka berhadapan dan kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibir Jungkook. Gadis itu mengerjap bingung dan tersadar saat bibir Taehyung mulai melumat pelan bibirnya, mereka tertutupi gelap bayangan karena Taehyung menciumnya tepat saat mereka melewati bawah sebuah jembatan.

Laju gondola yang pelan dengan desau angin yang memenuhi pendengaran, juga suara indah sang gondolier menghanyutkan sepasang kekasih itu, waktu terasa berhenti untuk beberapa detik sampai Kim Taehyung melepas ciuman itu lebih dulu.

Mengusap pelan bibir kekasihnya, Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat Taehyung, sinar dari langit kembali menerpa mereka setelah melewati jembatan itu.

"Jembatan _Ponte dei Sospiri_.."

"Eung?" Jungkook menatap bingung dan disambut senyuman oleh Taehyung.

"Kau lupa satu hal penting, cinta abadi itu akan terjadi kalau ciumannya dilakukan di bawah jembatan _Ponte dei Sospiri,_ dan tadi itu jembatannya." tunjuk Taehyung pada jembatan tadi.

Jungkook menatap kaget pada jembatan yang mereka lalui.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang itu.. Mereka hanya memberitahu tentang 'Ciuman di bawah jembatan'." jelas Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali tertawa renyah, "Untungnya kau membahas masalah itu tepat sebelum kita melewatinya, sayang."

Jungkook menatap sinis pada Taehyung, "Cih.. Kau bilang kau tidak percaya pada hal semacam itu." ia mencibir.

Tapi kemudian tangan Taehyung melingkari pinggangnya, membawa tubuh Jungkook lebih mendekat.

"Aku memang tidak pernah percaya hal seperti itu.. Tapi kalau itu tentangmu, aku jadi ingin membuktikan semua mitos tentang 'cinta abadi'." jawab Taehyung.

Ia berhasil membuat Jungkook mengulum senyum malu dengan rona merah muda yang cantik di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung." lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, "Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Jungkook-ku.."

Dan begitulah hari singkat Jungkook dan Taehyung di Venesia, banyak hal yang berbeda dari sepasang kekasih itu. Tapi Taehyung selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi manis.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Ini tulisan iseng yang gak mau saya berat2in(?)**

 **Cuma pengen bikin ficlet Vkook dengan latar belakang Venezia yang jadi tempat favorite saya setelah Swiss! Merasa familiar dengan cerita ini? saya memang pernah menguploadnya dengan pairing lain disini, dan beberapa hari ke depan saya memang berniat meremake beberapa ff saya menjadi Vkook/Minyoon/Namjin.**

 **Thanks buat yang mau baca, & jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou!**


	2. An Ordinary Day pt 2

**Una Semplice Giornata [an Ordinary Day]**

 **Day 2**

 **a VKook fanfiction presented by Seanna Min**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKook and their world.**

 **Teen's rated.**

 **GENDERSWITCH!**

 **Ficlet.**

 **Drama/Romance/Fluff**

 **.**

 **Mungkin kalian bakal ngerasa geli sendiri karena ficlet ini super fluff! :D**

 **Ok, enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

.

Matahari meredup sore itu, entah tertutup awan atau karena memang sudah seharusnya kembali ke peraduan.

Sepasang kekasih melangkah ringan menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan di sisi kanal berlawanan arah dengan angin sore yang menerpa mereka.

Hari kedua bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook di Venesia dan mereka masih menikmati liburan ini dengan tenang, tak salah ternyata Taehyung mengikuti saran kekasihnya karena sedikit banyak pikirannya terasa begitu ringan semenjak datang kesini.

Sore ini mereka akan mengunjungi _San Marco Square_ untuk menikmati cahaya matahari sore di _Grand Canal_ , kanal terbesar pusat berbagai gondola ataupun perahu.

Jungkook masih saja antusias dan belum puas menikmati keindahan kota ini, ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung saat merasa angin sore ini begitu dingin. Mantel dan syal yang digunakannya tak begitu banyak membantu.

Taehyung yang melihat itu segera merangkul bahu Jungkook mendekat dan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya khawatir dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa.." Ia tersenyum lembut agar Taehyung tak khawatir.

Harum lembab air menemani mereka sampai tiba di depan basilika st. Mark, gereja yang berdiri tepat di tengah _San Marco Square._ Banyak turis disana dan senyum Jungkook terkembang saat melihat ramainya _San Marco Square_ sore ini.

Gadis itu melepas tangan Taehyung dan berlari kecil menuju kumpulan burung dara liar yang dengan jinaknya berjalan-jalan diatas tanah San Marco square.

Jungkook merapatkan syal sambil merogoh saku di mantel toska-nya itu, mencari sesuatu yang memang sengaja ia bawa.

Taehyung berdiri tak jauh dari Jungkook, mengamati bagaimana gadis itu mengeluarkan sebungkus roti yang dibawanya dari hotel untuk burung-burung dara liar itu.

Ia ikut tersenyum ketika Jungkook tertawa mendapati seekor burung dara yang bertengger di tangannya untuk mengambil potongan-potongan roti. Rasanya geli sekaligus menyenangkan.

Sesaat gadis itu menatap Taehyung dan melambai dengan tangan kirinya, mengajaknya untuk bergabung, tapi Taehyung menolak dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga posisi itu, diambilnya kamera yang sejak tadi ada di dalam tas kecilnya dan berusaha membidik sosok Jungkook yang sepertinya tak sadar.

Beberapa gambar berhasil ia abadikan dan ia puas melihat bagaimana kekasihnya terlihat begitu cantik di sana.

Taehyung terpana pada sosok itu, gadis dengan mantel toska lembut yang dikelilingi burung-burung dara liar.. Tertimpa cahaya matahari yang malu-malu membuat seolah semua cahaya itu berasal darinya.

Lelaki itu yakin bahwa Jungkook adalah malaikat yang beruntungnya ia dapatkan.

Mendekati sang kekasih, Taehyung justru membuat sekawanan burung dara terbang menghindar. Begitupun yang ada di bahu dan lengan Jungkook.

"Aishh.. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Kim!" Jungkook mendelik karena kesenangannya diusik.

Taehyung menoleh bingung dengan wajah super idiot. "Apa aku begitu menakutkan?" tanyanya pada Jungkook sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Taehyung. "Memang kau sangat menyeramkan!" gadis itu menjulurkan lidah kekanakkan lalu berlari menjauh dari kekasihnya. Taehyung mendecih pelan lalu berusaha mengejar Jungkook yang berlari di tengah ramainya orang di _San Marco Square_.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersiap kembali ke peraduan, menebarkan warna oranye lembut ke segala sudut kota ini.

Begitupun permukaan _Grand Canal_ yang memantulkan warna oranye, bergerak seperti tarian magis yang indah.

Jungkook menatap kagum pada pemandangan sore disini. Mereka berakhir duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat _Grand Canal d_ engan satu _cup gelato_ lezat di tangan.

Jungkook tak melewatkan gerakan _sunset_ yang semakin turun meski tangannya sesekali sibuk menyendok _gelato_ itu, membiarkannya meleleh di lidah dengan begitu lembut.

"Taehyung-ah... Bisakah kita tinggal disini saja?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum.

Merangkul Jungkook dan membawanya bersandar di bahunya. "Tinggal disini berarti kita harus siap berpindah lagi, sayang..." ucapnya.

Jungkook menatap penuh tanya, "Kenapa begitu?" ia mengerjap polos begitu imut hingga Taehyung ingin memakannya.

"Kota ini dibentuk dari ratusan pulau kecil yang disambung dengan jembatan-jembatan, beberapa tahun belakangan tinggi air meningkat dan kudengar empat puluh atau lima puluh tahun lagi Venesia akan menghilang." jelasnya.

Jungkook tak tahu sama sekali tentang itu, ia membulatkan mata karena sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

Sedih rasanya jika tempat seindah ini harus menghilang nantinya, padahal Jungkook yakin belum banyak orang yang tahu keindahan Venesia.

Jungkook kembali menyendok _gelato_ nya dengan lemah, matanya menatap sendu kearah riak permukaan kanal dan tak sadar _gelato_ yang ia suap mengotori sudut bibir _kissable_ -nya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Taehyung makin gemas, ia mengusapnya sesaat hingga Jungkook menoleh kemudian laki-laki bermata hazel itu memutuskan untuk mencicipi bibir Jungkook.

Kombinasi sempurna dari lembut bibir Jungkook dan rasa _gelato vanilla_ yang begitu manis hampir saja membuat Taehyung enggan melepasnya, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa mereka masih ada di tempat umum meski pastinya ciuman disini terlihat wajar mengingat banyaknya pasangan pengantin baru.

"Karena itu kita harus memanfaatkan momen ini baik-baik sebelum kota ini menghilang." ucap Taehyung, ya.. Dia benar.

.

.

.

Malam merambat naik dan sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan untuk menaiki _vaporetto_ (Bis air) menuju ke _Rialto Bridge_ untuk menyaksikan pesta topeng.

Beda dengan gondola yang berjalan pelan, _vaporetto_ lebih cepat dan dalam hitungan singkat mereka sampai di tepi kanal tempat jembatan _Rialto_ berada.

Mereka turun masih dengan saling menggenggam tangan, karena udara pun tak cukup bersahabat jadi keduanya buru-buru menuju kerumunan orang yang ramai memakai topeng berhiaskan kaca-kaca kristal indah.

Mereka berdiri di tepi lautan manusia sambil mengamati satu persatu orang dengan gaun dan jubah indah.

Jungkook bertepuk tangan bersama para orang-orang—entah turis atau warga pribumi, sampai salah seorang wanita bergaun hijau tua dengan topeng putih berhias ukiran warna emas mendekat dan menyentuh tangannya, menariknya untuk ikut ke tengah.

Jungkook menanggapinya dengan senyum malu lalu menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang mengangguk, mendapat izin itu akhirnya Jungkook melangkah untuk ikut ke bagian tengah kerumunan dan memakai sebuah topeng hitam dengan hiasan kristal merah dan garis tepi berwarna perak yang diberikan salah seorang dari mereka.

Jungkook larut dalam riuh pesta itu bersama penyanyi yang melantunkan lagu berbahasa itali yang terdengar asing baginya.

Taehyung sendiri sedikit menghindar saat tahu ponselnya berbunyi, ia menjauhi kerumunan untuk menerima panggilan dari ibunya.

" _Yeobseyo_?"

["..."]

"Oh... Aku kembali besok bersama Jungkook, umma."

["..."]

"Belum, mungkin malam ini."

["..."]

"Ya.. _Annyeong_ umma."

.

.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah dimana Taehyung berada untuk mengajak laki-laki itu ikut dengannya, tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Jungkook menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari Taehyung di tengah kerumunan orang tapi matanya tak menemukan apa-apa.

Gadis itu berlari panik ke sekeliling untuk menemukan kekasihnya sambil meminta maaf karena beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang-orang. Ia berhasil menjauh dari keramaian dan ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan raut khawatir lalu mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Taehyung.

"Ck!"

Nihil, nada sibuk justru membuat Jungkook semakin panik. Gadis itu akhirnya menuju ke atas jembatan _Rialto_ , berharap bisa menemukan sosok Taehyung dari ketinggian.

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang namun matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan malaikatnya disana.

Ia mendekati gadis yang tadi membawa Jungkook dan mencoba bertanya.

" _Mi scusi, hai visto di nuovo quella ragazza?_ (Permisi, apa kau melihat gadis tadi?)" tapi hanya gelengan singkat yang ia terima.

Taehyung mulai panik kini, pikiran-pikiran negatif segera menyergap.

Ia harus segera mememukan Jungkook.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan ketika akhirnya melihat gadisnya sedang berjalan diatas jembatan _Rialto_ yang juga cukup dipadati orang.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengehla nafas lega.

.

.

.

"Huweee.. Taehyungie!" rengek Jungkook masih sambil menoleh kesana-sini.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut, bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur Byzantium itu seolah mengintimidasinya begitupun orang-orang disekitarnya yang meski ramai tapi tak bisa ia ajak berbicara.

Jungkook mengaku kali ini dia cengeng hanya karena terpisah dari kekasihnya.

Tapi sungguh, ternyata Venesia tidak seindah bayangan jika Taehyung tak ada disini.

"Akh!" Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya saat kakinya terkilir, ia meringis pelan sambil memegang erat topeng yang tadi ia pakai.

Ia memutuskan berjongkok di tepi, orang-orang mulai berkurang membuat Jungkook mampu memandang jauh. Tapi pandangannya justru mengabur karena airmata mengambang begitu saja di pelupuk matanya.

Ia ingin bertemu Taehyung, ia ingin Taehyung sekarang juga.

"Huweee.." Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajah di lengannya yang ia tumpu diatas lutut, meratapi betapa menyedihkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Taehyung dimanaaa.." cicitnya sendu.

Gadis itu terus terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya saat...

" _La signorina piuttosto, che ci fai qui?_ (Nona cantik, apa yang kau lakukan disini?)"

Jungkook terdiam, mengentikan isak kecilnya untuk sesaat dan menengadah karena ia kenal suara ini.

Dan benar saja, ia mendapati Taehyung sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Harum parfum khas Taehyung yang begitu familiar entah kenapa segera membuatnya tenang.

Tapi melihat senyum Taehyung, gadis itu justru merasa sebal dan menangis lagi.

"Huwaa.. Kemana saja kau bodoh! Aku benci padamu!" marahnya, Taehyung menghentikan senyum bodohnya lalu segera ikut berjongkok di depan Jungkook.

"Hei, Maaf—"

"Huwaaa.. Kau bodoh! Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" Ia memukul-mukul lengan Taehyung tanpa tenaga yang berarti, hanya meluapkan kekesalannya pada lelaki ini.

"Maaf.. Tadi aku harus mengangkat panggilan dari umma, jadi aku harus pergi sebentar, kau malah pergi jauh."

"Aku mencarimu—hiks Kim pabo!"

Taehyung meringis, tapi kemudian merogoh sakunya.

"Hei.. Berhentilah menangis, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu." ia mengusap pipi kiri Jungkook dan berhasil membuat gadis itu terdiam sesaat.

Mata bulatnya menatap pada Taehyung, dengan dahi berkerut ekspresinya seolah bertanya 'apa?' pada Taehyung.

Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera mengulurkan tangan, memberitahu gadisnya itu benda apa yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

" _Would you marry me,_ Jeon Jungkookie?"

Ia menunjukkan sebuah cincin sederhana dengan mata berupa batu berlian yang berkilauan.

Tapi ternyata reaksi yang Taehyung terima tidak sesuai harapan, Jungkook justru kembali menangis keras dan membuatnya kelabakan karena beberapa orang yang melintas menatap aneh pada mereka.

"J-Jungkookie? Kau kenapa?"

"Kim Taehyung benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau—hiks melamar saat keadaanku sedang berantakan seperti ini.. Kau menyebalkan!" Taehyung tersenyum.

"Shhh.. Dengar aku, kau cantik sayang.. Dan aku memang sudah berencana melamarmu malam ini, itulah kenapa umma menelpon."

Jungkook berusaha memperhatikan Taehyung meski isakan kecil terus mengganggunya.

"Jangan pikirkan penampilanmu, kau tetap cantik bagaimanapun keadaanmu.. Kau bahkan bersinar dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepas mataku darimu."

Jungkook tersenyum malu dengan raut ragu lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, Taehyungie." ia mendekap erat leher Taehyung karena bahagia saat ini.

Taehyung pun tersenyum di balik bahu Jungkook.

"Hei.. Kau belum menjawabku?" bisik laki-laki itu dengan suara rendahnya yang seksi.

Jungkook melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap kedalam mata Taehyung, hingga Taehyung bisa melihat hidung dan sekeliling mata Jungkook yang agak memerah.

"Aku mau.. Tentu saja aku mau." jawabnya yang segera membuat karnaval besar di hati Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu tanpa menunggu segera memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Jungkook sebelum kemudian mencium dahi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Jeon Jungkook.. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga.. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jungkook yang berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk mencium Taehyung. Dan mereka terlibat sebuah ciuman panjang yang cukup intim.

Dinding dan labirin kota menyaksikannya, begitupun kanal yang membiaskan warna emas dari lampu-lampu yang bersinar lembut, suara angin yang membawa lamat-lamat suara penyanyi juga menambah sempurnanya momen mereka saat itu.

Dan begitulah, satu hari biasa kembali terlewati dengan manis.

.

 _Aku teringat ucapan beberapa orang yang bilang bahwa Paris adalah Kota Cinta. Namun di Venesia kutemukan banyak cinta menyatu dengan indahnya bangunan klasik, gondola, udara sejuk, serta bunyi riak air di tepian kota._ —Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Yeay.. Iseng lagi dan ini aku bikin mendadak karena pengen bikin adegan lain.**

 **Sengaja kubikin tanpa konflik apa-apa karena ini cuma ficlet ringan.**

 **Semoga kalian suka bagian kedua ini, mohon tinggalin jejak yaa :D**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
